The towing of trailers or other vehicles behind a towing vehicle requires that a hitch be provided on the towing vehicle that is compatible with a mating connector on the trailer or otherwise towed vehicle. While hitch connections between towing and towed vehicles have been standardized to a large extent, several general types of trailer hitches have emerged.
When an operator wishes to purchase a new trailer or tow one that is different from the vehicles they regularly tow, he or she must consider whether it is even possible to tow the proposed trailer with their existing vehicle. This analysis typically involves determining load ratings, towing vehicle power, and towed vehicle connections such as hitches, brakes, and lights. Many operators own towed vehicles that require the use of two or more different types of hitches thereon. The common types of hitches include a ball hitch, a fifth-wheel hitch, and gooseneck hitches. For heavy towed vehicles, the fifth-wheel and gooseneck hitches are the most commonly used.
Additionally, the towing vehicle might be used for purposes besides towing the towed vehicle(s), such as a pick-up truck where the bed of the pick-up truck is also used to haul equipment and other goods. In these circumstances, the presence of a hitch in the bed of the pick-up truck would limit the usability of the cargo space.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a hitch assembly that allows for towing a number of trailers or other wheeled vehicles having at least two different hitch types, and without adding additional obstacles to the bed of the towing vehicle.